


［我斑我］创设卖春屋1

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Fanwork - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 我斑我 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	［我斑我］创设卖春屋1

我斑我创设卖春屋1

“洛洛……你说来的那个头牌长什么样啊？不会丑兮兮的吧？”小叽凑到洛洛耳边小声嘀咕，“不过亮名片的那个长的真不错，只要有那个水平我就满足啦。”

“唔唔？应该至少不会很难看吧？要不然怎么会叫头牌……不好看的话绝对退货——退货！”洛洛动作夸张地握着拳头挥舞了一下。“这可是咱俩的第一次，别的不求，长得好看就行啊啊啊！”

本来洛洛和小叽的本意是毕业旅行，两个女孩儿都只是女高中生，前一阵子才刚刚成年，如果是单独出去长期旅行的话无论怎么想都比较危险，果断还是搭伙比较好过日子。她们俩也没有选择太远的城市，只是在本省挑个个都想去的地方，这才刚住进酒店的第一天就有人来塞大家都懂的那种小卡片。而且貌似这还是个专门提供特殊服务的地方？

不过洛洛和小叽以前从来不知道原来这种服务居然也可以有女性特供，当时那个小麦色皮肤却留着古人般的黑长直的男人温和地询问她们想要的类型。不过这两个女孩可是一点经验都没有，勉勉强强才没全暴露出自己的小白，强装镇定地告诉那个男人随便来个好看的，她们不挑嘴。

“好的……了解了。”男人若有所思地看了她们一眼，目光不着痕迹地在腿部附近转个个圈，又是点点头，微微一笑，“两位小姐应该是第一次来我的店光顾，这次就给两位一个优惠吧，由我和本店的头牌一起为两位服务怎么样？”

小叽和洛洛自然是忙不迭的连连点头答应下来。不说那个头牌，五百块钱能嫖到眼前这一个男人也很合算了。何况还有头牌耶……那基本上是小说里可能看见的人吧。

“那就这样说定了，”男人微微鞠了个躬，几缕黑发垂落到他脸侧，温和的笑容一直没有从他脸上褪下去，莫名苏得两个女孩脸红，“顺便——我的名字叫做千手柱间，或许我们会有比较长的一段时间会相处也说不定……”

名叫千手柱间的男性留下这么一句意味深长的话后就离开了她们的房间，留下小叽和洛洛面面相觑，在宾馆柔软的白色大床上坐立不安。

“……就是你们这两个小姑娘来找刺激吗？”

外面谁刷了下房卡，“滴”地一声响，一个同样蓄着黑色长发却可能是天生炸毛显得十分狂野的男性打开了门，打量了两圈紧张得正襟危坐的女孩们，忽然眯着眼笑了。

“柱间倒是倒是没骗我，的确是挺年轻的嘛。”

小叽和洛洛咽了下口水，手紧紧握着扣在膝盖上，偷偷抬眼瞅那个传说中的头牌。他长得要比千手柱间白多了，可又跟流行的奶油小生那一类完全不同，好像每一根炸出来的头发丝都充斥着爆炸般的男性荷尔蒙。他穿着简单的黑色深V恤衫，故意露出点胸肌，还恶意满满地不让人看更多，隐隐约约好像还能看见点疑似牙印的红色印迹。而衣服的下摆掖在同样是深黑色的皮裤里，长袖粗粗挽上一些，露出的那一小截小臂的肌肉流畅得让两个女孩眼睛发直。更色情的是他的手上还戴着一双皮手套，那手套好像是量身定做的一样，一点没让那双骨节分明的细长手指显得臃肿，反倒是更好的勾勒出了他的特点。

这可叫手控的洛洛受不了，她目光炯炯地盯着来人的那手指看，火热得让一旁的小鸡忍不住用胳膊肘怼了她一下。

来人显然也注意到了她的目光，只见那黑长炸笑容更大了点，甚至露出了一点小虎牙。他慢悠悠地往前走了两步，正好到洛洛眼前，伸出一只手托起她的下巴，低下头用嘴唇蹭着洛洛的耳根，声音低沉又磁性。

“——怎么？你喜欢？”

洛洛的脸瞬间炸红了，话也语无伦次。

“我我我我我——我喜欢你不是我是说……啊啊啊！”

男人愉悦地乐出了声，手掌稍稍加力，就在旁边小叽见鬼一样的注视下轻轻一推洛洛的肩膀，轻轻巧巧地推倒了平时总是比较汉子的洛洛，欺身压了上去来了个床咚。他压低了声音，头发搔着洛洛的脸。

“我的名字，宇智波斑，给我好好记一辈子吧——小处女。”

小叽目瞪口呆地瞅着那两人就这么开始开车……喂喂喂，手放哪里呢？太过于专注的后果，就是她完全没有注意到身后的阴影——直到千手柱间也把小叽扑倒在床上跟洛洛一起肩并肩。

“咦咦咦！”

黑色的发丝轻轻扫着小叽的脸，小叽抱着胸，脸蛋儿红扑扑，千手柱间放大的面容上依然是熟悉的、推销时的那种没有攻击性，让人忍不住相信他的笑容……显得他熟练又迅速地扒光了小叽的衣服更有冲击性和对比性。

等小从迷迷糊糊里叽回过神来时，她身上已经连条袜子也不剩了。

叽叽叽？

小叽瑟瑟发抖，这行动力也太快了吧？明明长得也不着急，怎么做起事情这么速度？你看看洛洛那边明明那男人那么有侵略性现在也还没脱衣……

“呀！”

小叽刚刚想到这里，那边的宇智波斑突然不耐烦了，手一使劲，一下子把洛洛的衣服给撕了，扣子都嘣得可哪都是。这还没完，看起来他还嫌弃脱裤子麻烦，又是一把直接把洛洛的裤子都撕碎了……整个一个强奸现场。

小叽沉默了一会儿，转回来看看柱间，突然好感动。

……至少她不用担心裸奔了。

柱间顺着小叽的目光看向一边，失笑道：“斑还是那么没耐心……不过安心吧，他有分寸的，不会弄伤你们。”

你们？难道不是她们一人一个吗？要轮着来？是不是有点儿太刺激了？

“今天的话我不会真的做的，只会从旁辅助，”柱间一眼就看出来了小叽脑子里在胡思乱想些什么，拉着小叽的手，不粗鲁却也不缺乏强硬地按在了自己的阳具上。

“呀！”手掌下的阳具已经半硬了起来，还微微跳了一下，小叽惊呼一声，手指一个瑟缩，想抽回来，却被柱间阻止了。他包着小叽细长的小手握住自己的下身撸动了几下，轻轻喘着伏在小叽身上注视着她。

“……感觉怎么样？”

“感、感觉……？”小叽左看右看，就是不敢看柱间，手掌心的滚烫柱体又硬了一些，但还没全硬，即使如此，小叽的手也很难握住那杆阳具了，在柱间坚持不懈的注视下，她颇不好意思地用小手指搔了搔脸颊，脸烧红一片，最后还是拧不过，小声回答：

“好热……而且好大……”

男性都是这么大的吗？能插进去嘛……总感觉会痛死。小叽有点不安。

“——所以今天我不会碰你的，要碰的话也得过几天，等你适应适应的再说。”柱间一边安慰性地撸了把小叽的头毛，另一只手终于放过了小叽，摸上了小叽的胸口，技术熟练地挑逗起来。

柱间的手指在小叽的乳头上拨来拨去，转着圈捏弄，这边挺起来了就弄另一边，不过他也没有光逗弄小叽的乳头，还时不时揉弄两下，抓住小叽的胸揉搓。小叽记得她从哪本书上看过，说女性其实对乳房的碰触没有感觉，只是男性通常喜欢揉弄……所以柱间是喜欢的意思吗？小叽忍不住神游天外，这时柱间的食指突然使劲刮擦了一下小叽的乳头。

“咿呀！”

小叽一个激灵叫出声来。

“抱歉抱歉，有些太用力了……”

隔着泪花小叽看不太清柱间的神色，只能听见他抱歉的声音，旁边的斑意味不明地哼了一声。

宽厚的手掌抚上了小叽的腰，在察觉到身下的女孩出乎寻常的细小颤抖后那只手停了一下，犹豫地向下划去，直走进密林中试探了一下。

“……原来你还蛮喜欢这样的啊。”柱间笑了笑，黏了黏那一手黏腻的汁液，还凑过去亮给小叽看。

“不不不是——我我我……啊啊啊啊！”小叽死死捂住脸羞耻又懊恼地叫出声，内心里一片叽叽叽叽叽刷屏而过挤爆了理智的所有可用容量，放弃一般躺在柱间身下，双腿被柱间的膝盖顶开也没去遮掩，既洛洛之后，她也步上了被动语无伦次的凄惨道路。

“喂，斑！”柱间转过头去呼唤斑，斑这会儿正一手压制住洛洛的扑腾，用牙咬着手套往下脱，打算开始弄呢，他啧了一声，不耐烦地把刚弄下来的那双手套甩到柱间脸上。

“干什么？——别把我的手套弄脏了啊，要不要你赔。”完全没有这手套给他扔到人家脸上的自觉。

柱间好脾气的把那双黑手套放在床头柜上，拍了下小叽的大腿，发出一声响亮的“啪”声，继续说：“我感觉这个小姑娘会比较合你口味啊斑——天生的受虐体质哎，好少见，简直你一样嘛。”

“千手柱间！”那边传来斑压抑的低吼和洛洛吃痛的叫声，“我不是受虐体质！”

“好好是我记反了，”柱间没给斑反驳的机会，自顾自笑着说下去，“不过说实话斑你要不要试试啊，感觉会很有意思啊。”

斑咒骂了一声，小叽眼里的泪花还没消干净，只能感觉到一只手粗暴地把她拖了过去。

“哦——这个的胸倒是不小。”

听到这话，瘫在斑身下，眼角跟小叽一样泛着泪花的洛洛奋力转过头来盯了小叽的胸一眼，又低头瞅了眼自己的，突然抬头愤愤地咬了一口斑的胸肌。

小叽差点没噗地笑出来。斑嘶了一声，瞪着洛洛，好像完全没想到她会这么大胆。

“你这女人——”

“女孩！”洛洛强调道。

柱间可没管斑的面子，拍着大腿笑弯了腰。

斑磨着牙，低头狠狠咬了洛洛的乳头一口，疼得洛洛一挺腰，斑呲着牙，把头凑过去，鼻尖蹭着洛洛的鼻尖，眼睛盯着洛洛的眼睛，冷笑着宣言：

“别着急，一会儿就把你变成女人。”

洛洛干笑着往后面蹭蹭，却被斑掐着脖子一把拎了回来。

“等等等等——好像我们是客人吧！这种态度没问题吗？”面对面前越来越强的压迫感，洛洛心脏砰砰跳着，眼珠子转着圈。

……虽然斑这模样让她春心萌动，但总感觉被斑摆弄完她会挂啊啊啊！

斑嗤之以鼻：“我一晚上几十万上下的头牌今天就几百块钱陪你一晚上，连个零头都不够，怎么还想得到几十万一样的待遇不成？”

斑的手已经不怀好意地拧起了洛洛的大腿软肉，疼得洛洛小脚趾一蜷，她东顾西盼还试图找个什么理由转移他的注意力，在看见缩在斑身后左侧的小叽时眼睛一亮。

“可是说好的可是弄我们两个人……总不好厚此薄彼，只弄我不搞小叽啊！”

斑转过头，小叽的嘴角隐蔽的抽了抽。

……真是塑料姐妹花情谊！

趁着斑转头看不见，洛洛冲瞪她的小叽吐了吐舌头，卖了个萌。柱间还在旁边看热闹，捂着嘴偷笑。

斑瞟了他一眼，拉过小叽的手腕扯到洛洛旁边，居高临下地看着她俩。

“不就是一次搞你们两个？区区小事连挑战都算不上——就证明给你们看一下吧！”

洛洛和小叽紧张的看着斑慢慢伸出手去，食指从她们的乳尖点到了阴蒂，一开始还很轻柔，技巧娴熟地捻来揉去，时不时还打俩转


End file.
